FNAF, The New Age
by KyureshomX
Summary: Cloudy and Rita are both new to Freddy's all seems well until an attack occurs on the pizzeria, making them wonder whether the animatronics are just more than entertainment


**Yo guys KyureshomX here, this is my first fanfic so please don't rage at me if it's not the best. But anyway, This is about FNAF with new characters and some fighting scenes. I will of course keep the original characters from FNAF, but I'm just going to say that I am NOT doing an M rated version, I just don't agree with it personally. The first chapter is about the new character, Cloudy, who is a light blue colored jay and her sister, Rita the raven. Expect some descriptive fighting scenes and some lovey bits, I don't own FNAF, that belongs to Scott Cawthon, I only have the fanfic idea. Thanks guys and enjoy!**

Chapter 1, Welcome Home

Cloudy's Pov

I can't believe it! I am going to become the new attraction at Freddy Fazbear's pizza! I also have my sister, Rita, who is also being shipped from Europe to the USA. My name, if you're wondering, is Cloudy. Me and my sister are being re-located from Freya Fazbear's to Freddy's. It would be a time I will never forget.

"Oof" I say as the crate I'm in is dropped onto a floor. At this time I'm switched off, as to not harm myself incase I get knocked about. I hear some mumbling outside, I can't quite make it out but it is familiar, a deep male voice, could be anyone or anything. Here I go my crate dropps to the floor as the technician flips open my back panel and flip my power switch.

 **Eyes ONLINE,[] Audio ONLINE,[] All systems are working,[] Power level 99%**

That's just my CPU by the way, keeps me in check when i'm in danger. My eyes flicker on before I start seeing again. Here I am I guess. I look straight forward and see a stage with Chica, Bonnie, Freddy and Foxy all standing around chatting. I try to speak and call out to them but I make no sound just a squeek. I try again but still, no sound.

" Sorry it's going to take a while, your servos lock up after long periods of time." the technician says to me before un-boxing my sister. She has the same reaction as me. Rita is a fit, black raven, similar to Chica's build but more smooth and plastic with more updated hardware, like me. She has a small beak and long, slender legs. We're practically twins, just different colors. It doesn't take long before Freddy's crew turn to see us. The toy animatronics come bounding over to us from their own stage next to pirates cove.

The Tchica, (T=toy), comes over to me a pulls me into a big friendly hug, "Heeelloooooo, how are you" She asks as all the other toy animatronics crowd me and my sister. I point to my voice box and shake my head. "Ooooohhh I get it, no voice huh?" she says, facepalming. The others came over as well, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, the toys and Mangle. Tchica handed me a notepad and we all started to introduce ourselves. They were particularly surprised when I told them about us being gymnasts. That helped us move around more when we were performing. We even had a few adults at Freya's which would whistle at us and take... Pictures. Before long we all new a bit about each other, Foxy being a pirate, which I found his accent soooo cool and that Bonnie and Chica were a couple and even that Freddy and Freya were penpals,[his secret crush may I add], we were all getting along until we heard a ' _pop goes the weasel'_ tune. I pointed to the noise which came from a large white box with a red ribbon. Without warning the box flew open and an black, slim animatronic-something came out and landed infront of me doing a flip in the process. Its face was like a mask but white with a big grin and two eyeholes, no eyes, and a purple line joining the yes and mouth together. _"Hello Cloudy"_ A voice said in my head." _I am the Marionette, nice to meet you, I'm telepathic if you couldn't tell. For example you're thinking about me right now. My looks may not be nice but believe me I wouldn't hurt a fly... Unless it bothered me and then i would burn it on a stick"_ Mental note: this guy is a bit wierd. " _Hey I heard that"_ My voice box came back "He-hello guys" I stuttered weakly" My name is Cloudy I came from Freya Fazbear's pizza" Freddy ears perked up at that. Rita's voice started to work as well. After about an hour or so of chatting and giggleswe heard a banging at the door.

"Come iiiiinnn" called Chica. " With pleasure" The voice replied. And with that the door flew off, landing on the floor infront of us in a thousand pieces. I lay on the floor dazed as I saw Foxy push through the crowd and said to me " Sorry lass, I didn't want ye to know this way" and then his hook flipped back and turned into a hand and then he pulled a cutlass from his waist. The others then proceeded to pull out Katanas and swords from their arms when they opened up. The smoke from where the door was faded and an army of black animatronic foxes emerged. There was about ten in total and they all looked like they wanted to kill us. The Foxes ran towards Foxy at lightning speed. Foxy couldn't stop them could he? Ten on one is unfair. Right? But Foxy just stood there and waited. They got to about a meter away from him before he jumped in the air, doing a tornado like spin, cutting off five of their heads, oil went flying as the crimson pirate landed firmly in the middle of them.

" Come at thee if ye dare" Foxy called, mockingly. The midnight wolves just snarled before charging again, circling him. "Its about time you died you dumb pirate," one of the foxes shouted." where's ya crew, dead? Hey I bet you're nothing, the great pirate is just a sad, lonely-Omphh" Cried the gang leader as Foxy's sword had gone straight through his stomach. He then proceeded to twist his sword and slice straight up cutting the fox in half, dying in a metal mess. All the other gang could do was gaze at their former leader in terror before looking back at Foxy. They started to close in, the four of them then stayed still in motion as a swish and a slight shine was seen as Foxy shimmered before appearing again. Seconds later the foxes just fell in half lying on the floor.

" Sorry about that lass he was annoying me." Foxy called over to me, he walked over to the group. The leader began to move slightly, twitching. Foxy then stopped infront of me and growled and threw his cutlass backwards killing the leader. Making him motionless. " So who would like to play some rummy?" Foxy asked. " Uh, I uh. Yeeaah why not." I replied.

 **So guys what do you think, what is going on? Who is sending these animatronics and worst of all, how did they know Foxy? Thanks guys see you in the next chapter... bye :D**


End file.
